


A Sticky Surprise

by ParadiseIsntPerfect



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Caramel, Contest Entry, Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age: Origins - Freeform, F/M, Food Kink, Oral, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseIsntPerfect/pseuds/ParadiseIsntPerfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a short time as Warden Commander, Kalliana Tabris left behind the bureaucracy and shem politics to travel the world and perhaps kill a few people with her husband, Zevran Arainai. As far as the Crows are concerned, well, this duo has plans for them. After a dubious success in their efforts, Zevran and Kalliana take a little time for themselves to celebrate. (Crafted for greyallison's Smutty Dragon Age Contest on Tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sticky Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains graphic sexual description. If you are under age or such content makes you uncomfortable, please don't read. Thank you!

The late afternoon sunshine streaming through the shutters was warm and bright, giving the small bedroom the feel of a finely made beer. A faint breeze sifted through the space, the hint of Antivan leather borne on its back. Soft footfalls preceded the creaking of the door as it opened, a happy bark following two elves as they entered the room before closing the door behind themselves, leaving their canine companion to guard the door.

“Come now, my dove, even you can admit that was a success,” Zevran said with a grin as he began to divest his companion of her armor, tugging at buckles and loosening straps. Dried blood still speckled the side of the assassin’s neck, but for the most part he was clean of the day’s deeds; the same could be said of Kalliana Tabris, who had begun to return the favor for her husband.

“Yes, I suppose I can give you that. We’re still no closer to the Seventh Talon though.” Her tone was dry but playful. Zevran smirked though she didn’t look up at him, her brow slightly furrowed as she struggled with a particularly tight closure.

“Relax, Kalli,” Zevran started, lifting one hand to start wiping away her war paint, smeared across her cheeks in the shape of wings. Not that it proved very effective, his efforts mostly just smearing separate blocks of color together into a mess. “Celebrate. You’re still so Fereldan after all these years. I think you must need some more Antivan in you.” He added a succinct nod to make his point. Kalliana laughed, smiling at him, before returning to his buckles with greater fervor.

Leather hit the floor with soft thump after thump as piece after piece of armor was discarded. Quick to follow were the clothes the elves wore beneath their gear. Once they were completely bare, Kalliana ran her hands across Zevran’s skin, marveling as always at the tone beneath the surprisingly soft flesh. A cry of “ah, that tickles, my sweet!” prompted her to revisit the spot that elicited it before moving on.

His lowered lids belied his distraction with her body, but Zevran warned, “Two can play at that game and you know it well.” Calloused hands moved down her back in strong strokes, gentle fingers pausing here and there to knead out whatever knots he found. She moaned in pleasure while treating his shoulders in a similar manner, both soothing and arousing.

Stepping further into Zevran’s grasp, Kalliana added her mouth to her efforts, planting kisses and small licks along his collarbone and up his neck. With the smallest mischievous smirk she took his earlobe between her lips, lapping at it before surprising a gasp out of the blond elf by biting down and then letting his flesh drag between her teeth to slip free of her mouth with a satisfying pop. In retaliation Kalliana felt his hands move from the back of her waist down to grasp and squeeze at her bottom with demanding intensity. 

She shifted her attention to kissing Zevran while her fingers buried themselves in his hair, tugging his half-ponytail loose in her effort to get a good hold. His mouth was hot and wet against hers and she didn’t want to stop, but if she didn’t they would never get to the good stuff they could do on the mattress just a few feet behind her. Pulling back, Kalliana giggled at the golden yellow face paint that had transferred from her cheeks to his, though much less artfully.

“Oh, you laugh at me now after awakening me so, wench?” Zevran growled, brown eyes sparkling with lust; the rumble in his chest turned her belly to jelly in the best way and, surprised, Kalliana yelped when he swept her up into his arms and deposited her with a bounce in the center of their bed. 

No words were needed, Kalliana’s own wide pupils, tousled dark hair, and ruddy, well-kissed lips parted just so painted the perfect come hither picture. Zevran was on the bed kissing his way up his lover’s legs as his hands roamed over her flesh ahead of his lips. Kalliana let her head drop backwards, her eyes sliding shut while she reveled in the feelings emanating from her lower body. 

A moan escaped her, and then another, driving Zevran to increase his efforts. He sought Kalliana’s quim with his fingers, stroking gently and then more firmly when her moans increased in volume. His lips smirked against her thighs as they crept closer to his prize. She writhed beneath him when he would tease closer, kissing, licking, and nibbling by turns at the insides of her thighs. Then he would travel around that most precious goal just to tease her further. Kalliana lifted her head to glare down at her husband, pupils wide with her need. Keeping their gazes locked, Zevran kissed closer and closer to the heat of her, and when he seemed likely to pause again a growl began in her throat. Zevran quickly turned that soft rumble into a breathy moan when he gave her what they both wanted, his tongue sliding along her moist womanhood, delving deeper on his second stroke before zeroing in on the pleasure center of any woman’s body.

Kalliana gasped and felt her muscles tense, aching, but there was pleasure washing away the hurt from their skirmishes earlier in the day. Fingers that had only briefly tangled in her lover’s hair now grasped at the blankets of their bed. Her thighs convulsed around Zevran’s ears and her whimpers brought an echoing whine from outside their door as Adaian wanted to make sure his mistress was safe. The vibrations from Zevran’s laugh made Kalliana spasm again with pleasure. 

“Now, now, noble hound,” Zevran said in between kisses along his lovely bride’s belly. “We are only doing a little celebrating in here today, no murder.”

Kalliana’s breathing was coming faster and heavier as she lifted herself up to scoot further up the mattress so that Zevran could rest his whole body on it as well. She was fully wrapped up in their activities until she noticed one, small, unfortunate thing. She was sticky. Quite sticky. And not in the place that made sense for her to be sticky considering her lover’s previous ministrations. Using one hand and resting her weight fully on her other arm, she felt along her left side and looked at what she found.

“Zevran, my love?”

"Mmmmm, yes, my sweet?” His fingers meandered teasingly along her legs while his face remained planted firmly between her thighs.

“Why is there….is this caramel?! Why is there caramel in our bed, my darling, darling Crow?” Her tone was distinctly more displeased than it was aroused and Zevran guessed he might be a little bit in trouble. But her body was so intoxicating! There had to be a way for him to turn his unfortunate nighttime sweet tooth into a good thing in this situation.

Zevran decided to just foray onwards and hope she too was more aroused than annoyed. “What is more important is that however sticky, this surprise can be sensual as well.” He put action to his words and kissed his way from her thigh, over her hip bone and up to the offending caramel. With a sensual slow lick he cleaned a patch of her skin and looked up at her. Kalliana’s face had transformed from distracted annoyance back into the sultry relaxation of arousal that Zevran loved to see. With a smirk, he dipped one finger into the messy goo and delicately smoothed it across one of her nipples. She bit her lip, watching with clear anticipation.

Licking his lips, eyes locked on Kalliana’s, Zevran crawled his way up her body slowly until he was in the perfect spot. Then he lowered his head slightly and began to suckle the sweetness off of his lover’s breast. She bit her lip while he worked, reaching out with her clean hand to stroke and scratch at his shoulder. When Zevran had cleaned all the caramel off and was just working at her nipple for the fun noises she was making, Kalliana shoved his shoulder and flipped him with the help of her legs. 

“Oh ho ho, amore mio, getting clever are we?”

Kalliana didn’t bother to reply, instead smirking and smearing her caramel coated hand across his chest. With a flourish she wiped the last bit from her palm onto Zevran’s lips and chin before returning the favor he’d done her, but in reverse. She kissed him hard and needy, dragging her nails down his arms as she did so. He moaned into the kiss and returned it with fervor, whimpering a little sadly as she moved from his mouth down to his neck. There she took her time, kissing, nibbling, biting and sucking once or twice for good measure. Each change in sensation drew another moan, sigh, or whimper from Zevran and it was his turn to let his head fall back as he allowed his wife to do as she willed.

“What’s a celebration without something sweet, right?” Kalliana asked as she started down Zevran’s chest, caressing his sides as she did so. His only response was a moan when she bit down just above where his trousers usually sat. With a smirk for herself, she stroked his cock, lightly at first, before she took him in a firm grip and brought him sensually towards her kiss-reddened lips. She felt his fingers in her hair while she drew his length into her mouth as far as she could, lapping at him while she sucked. Her free hand dug into his muscular thigh as Kalliana drew her own enjoyment from giving Zevran some as well. 

Panting, Zevran watched his beautiful ex-Warden wife lavish his cock with her mouth, the heat from her blue-green gaze searing him to his core whenever she looked up to meet his gaze. There was a pop as she let his head slip from her lips, only to start at the base of his cock and lick her way up in a wide swath of wet heat. Now it was his turn to bite his lip in anticipation. The drag of her teeth against his skin in contrast to the smoothness of her tongue on the opposite side of his shaft, surrounded by the suction and warmth of Kalliana’s mouth was enough to count as being taken to the Maker’s side. She went to take another slow pass at his cock but Zevran stopped her, using his hand in her hair to tug Kalliana up the length of his body where he could kiss her passionately. The little minx continued to tease him despite her own growing distraction at their kiss, sliding her own arousal against his. Taking a breath, Zevran tried to enter his lovely temptress, but she lifted her hips away, smirking at him with a casual “uh uh uh”. 

He caressed her face with gentle fingers, wiping away more of her golden war paint. “What was it you said before? What is a celebration without sweetness?” Zevran kissed her again, this time chastely considering the predicament into which they had put themselves. Slowly, teasingly, he felt her slide along his length again and he gasped when she teased his cock with her sopping entrance. “I can say with surety, my love, that you are the sweetest thing in this bed.”

“Flatterer,” Kalliana whispered, and then her face relaxed into an expression of pleasure as she slid down onto Zevran’s cock. He sat up to kiss and nibble at her collarbone, uncaring of the caramel now coating both of their torsos and his arms where they wrapped around her back. Kalliana had one thought before she gave herself over to the pleasure of two bodies moving in time.

Perhaps desserts in bed weren’t such a bad thing after all.


End file.
